


Our Own

by Bubballoo



Category: Martinez Twins, Team 10 - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comfort, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, I love them so much, Spain, Team 10, Twins, sibling goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubballoo/pseuds/Bubballoo
Summary: Emilio misses Spain.





	Our Own

Emilio sniffled and bunched the blankets higher under his chin. He didn't feel too good.  
He loved Team 10 and truly loved being in America with them, they felt like his second family. Yet sometimes his longing for Spain struck and wished he could see his family after being away for so long. He missed them.

Emilio sighed. He could hear Ivan laughing and talking with the others downstairs. He had gone to bed early and the others were still up.

Thinking of his parents and the familiar home town he grew up in, Emilio tried to hold back his tears and a quiet sob escaped from behind the fist he tried to muffle them with. He curled up in the bed he shared with his brother and quietly let himself cry.

"No! Stop, stop!" Ivan laughed as Jake and the other team members tackled him, batting their hands away and trying unsuccessfully to get away.  
"Dogpile!" They shouted as he felt crushing weights squash him.  
"Stop it! No- ugh you're so heavy!"  
"Woo! Martinez down!"  
A round of "Ohio baby!"s was shouted above.  
They laughed and began to get off Ivan who laughed with them.  
"Stop stop, I'm going to bed".  
Jake booed.  
"Bro it's barely 8 o'clock".  
Ivan shrugged and after a few muttered goodnights he headed up the stairs.

To be honest, while he was also tired from the daily shenanigans, he was a bit worried about Emilio. Going to bed early was odd for him and wanted to check if he was okay.

Ivan opened the door to the bedroom they shared with Chance and Anthony and walked in. The light was off and only the lights from the road shining through the balcony doors lighted the room.  
"Emilio?"  
There was a quiet sniffle and he turned to see the small form of his brother in the darkness curled in a ball on the mattress.  
"Emilio..."  
Ivan quickly knelt on the floor beside him and put a hand gently on his shoulder.  
"Hey what's wrong?" He questioned softly.  
Emilio sobbed. He was glad Ivan was here and wasn't alone anymore.  
"It's just...", hiccup.  
Ivan rubbed his shoulder gently in an attempt to comfort him.  
"Mom... a-and dad... I miss them". He wiped his eyes with the blanket.  
Ivan sighed sadly. He missed them too and knew exactly how he was feeling.  
He smoothed a hand over Emilios hair and ran his hand through it a few times.  
"Me too", he whispered quietly.  
Emilio calmed down a bit since his brother appeared and sniffled again, letting out a shaky breath.

He didn't want Ivan to go and wanted him to stay, yet didn't want to feel stupid asking. Instead he took the hand combing gently through his hair and gave it a small tug, hoping he would know what he meant.

Ivan was glad he'd managed to calm Emilio and tried to comfort him.  
There's was a peaceful moment of silence before he felt Emilio tug on his hand.  
Confused, he searched his twins face in the dim light and saw the pleading in his shining eyes.  
Emilio tugged again.

Getting the message that he didn't want to be alone at the moment, Ivan took his shoes off and lifted the covers, crawling in behind Emilio.

Emilio turned over and scooched closer to his twin. Ivan pulled his brother into his arms and wrapped them around his shoulders, resting his chin atop his hair.

Emilio sighed happily and rested against his brothers chest with his head tucked under his chin.  
Ivan pulled the covers over them and closed his eyes as they snuggled warmly together.  
"Goodnight Emilio".  
"Night Ivan".  
Soon both the twins fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Ivan heard voices fading in and out.  
"So cute... adorable... picture on Instagram... want a twin..."  
He groaned and blindly threw a pillow over his face.  
" Shutup!" Came the muffled reply.  
The voices laughed.  
Movement came from something warm against his side and instantly knew it was Emilio.  
He huffed and opened his eyes as he properly woke up.  
"Bro you should see the new Instagram picture of you two!"  
"Aww you guys are so cute!"  
He saw Jake, Erika, chance and others all surrounded around his bed with a few phones and vlog cameras out.  
The arm around Emilio fell as he untangled himself from Ivan and tried to hide himself by pulling the blanket up over his head.  
"Go away".  
Emilio and Ivan were now both awake no thanks to their friends.

At breakfast their friends had no problem showing them the pictures of them  
cuddling in their sleep and laughing and making jokes.  
Emilio and Ivan just laughed about it and smiled. Not too bothered about it all.

They were twins after all and each other's best friends. Always there for each other.


End file.
